Revenge
by DAT OTAKU JADA
Summary: " you killed the people most important to us! You've destroyed lives!" she yelled getting up and walking towards the dark figure. " I wont let you hurt us anymore than you already have! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! TELL US! WE WANT ANSWERS! WHY DID YOU THIS TO US! TELL US!" kukamu, Rimahiko, yairi, Tadalu. utau x oc. ikuto x oc rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**_ME: hi guys. Jada sweet here. I just thought I would give the ages before I forget. I also thought that I would introduce my main OC. If you guys want your OC to be a part of this story just feel free to PM me. I also wanted you guys to read my friend's story. Her name is choco waffle and her story is called 'Sacrifices' if you want to read it._**

**_Name: Souma Kaiya. 16 years old. She is Kukai's twin sister, she has curly hair that goes down to her back, but instead of having green eyes like her brother she has big blue eyes. 3 years ago wshe was a singer that went by the name Kumiko Tachibana. Her mother died of breast cancer and she was abused a couple weeks after her mum's death. She then decided to take a brake on her carrer and was home schooled by her older brother. _**

**_AGES: _**

**_Ikuto- 18_**

**_Kukai,Kaiya& Utau- 17_**

**_Amu, nagi,nade,rima,saaya, tadase& lulu- 16_**

**_Yaya& Kairi- 15. _**

**_I dunno if I'm gonna add the charas yet but if I do I think I'll make them humans instead. have I missed anybody out? I feel lyk I have_**


	2. it's the only way

Tsukiyomihousehold**_:_**

" Utau, are you sure you want to do this?" Ikuto asked worriedly " I don't want you to get hurt again." The blonde exchanged glances with her manager. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " Yes, as of next week Seraphic charm will carry on with her career." She confirmed

Ikuto let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't want his sister to get hurt again. But he knew he had no choice but to respect her opinion**_. 'Utau, I'll protect you in any way possible'_** He thought before smiling and getting up and giving his little sister a hug. " I'm going to go to bed. We have school in the morning." Utau stated as she walked up the stairs.

Utau lay on her bed looking at her ceiling **_'it's the only way, it's the only way to lure him in'_** she ****thought before falling into a deep slumber.

Hinamori household:

"Amu chan , bringing Amulet Fortune back is a big stage in your life if. He might hurt you again if you do this." The man asked with a sympathetic tone. Amu thought about it for a moment. "exactly, if the police can't find him, I will. Besides Ami and I need the money." She explained as she kissed her sleeping sister's forehead. The tall man, who went by the name of Reo Otonashi, sighed, he was worried about the decision his client was about to make however, he did understand her reason. She needed the money. " I'll need you to sign this contract and by next week, the media should be able to spread the word" he agreed.

"Arigatou Otonashi kun." She smiled, but her smile faded when she saw her manager frown " whats wrong otonashi kun?" Amu asked confused. " Jeez Amu. It's only been 3 years! There's no need to be so formal!" reminded Reo. Amu laughed sheepishly " Gomen Reo. I've got to take Ami chan to bed now." Amu apologized as she walked Reo to the door.

Amu placed Ami on her bed and kissed her forehead before leaving her room. And going into hers. She walked onto her balcony **_' it might be the only way that police may find him. Then I can find out why he did this to us.' _**She thought to herself whilst staring up at the sky.

Mashiro household:

"Rima! Are you sure this is a good idea? Bringing sugar and spice back?" asked a very concerned Yaya. " of course I'm sure just think about how much fun it will be singing in front of our fans again." Convinced Rima. But yaya could tell by her best friends tone that she was lying. "Rima, Yaya wants to know the truth." Yaya asked seriously. Well as serious as you get when you refer to yourself in thhe 3rd person. " fine but have a lollipop." Yaya gulped she knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

Yaya sucked on her lollipop harder and faster as Rima explained her story. She was terrified. She and her best friend had it rough 3 years back and if she was being honest with herself she didn't want to be abused. Not again. " Rima this is not a good idea. I repeat. NOT a good idea." Yaya responded sternly. Rima was shocked by her friends sudden change of tone. Yaya was hardly ever serious.

" Yaya… this isn't just about helping the police find him. This is about getting to see our fans again, doing what we loved most" Persuaded Rima. Yaya sighed. She really did miss the spotlight. She looked deep into Rima's eyes as she thought. " and what about the promise you made to your mum?" Rima asked. ****Yaya gasped as she remembered her mothers words. **_'promise me you'll always do what you love best and never let anyone bring you down.' _**Her eyes widened. " I'm in." Yaya nodded. Rima smiled as she hugged her best friend. **_' I'll make him pay for what he did, he destroyed our lives. I'll definitely make him pay.' _**Rima promised her self.

Souma household:

The seven Souma's sat in the room looking at the younger Souma worriedly. " hey Kaiya what wrong, you've been really quiet lately?" Kukai asked staring at his twin. She nodded. "If I tell you guys something, will you promise not to yell?" kaiya asked.

" we promise." Everyone said except Kukai.

" tell me what it is first." Kukai ordered. Kaiya frowned " but kukai if I tell you first theres no guarantee you'll yell or not." Kaiya argued. " you have to bible me you wont yell." Kaiya looked at her brother with the saddest face possible. She held her Pinky as she waited for her brother to respond. Kukai sighed as he wrapped his Pinky around his sisters. " bible" he promised.

"okay. You know when you sent me to go and get the shopping, and I took really long…" kaiya started. " well I didn't just go and get the shopping" Kaiya confessed as she held her breath waiting for her brothers and father's reaction. " are you pregnant?!" her dad half asked half yelled .

"Dude! I/she would never ever do that!" the twins yelled in unison. " okay, okay what is it then ?" her dad asked getting impatient. Kaiya gave her brother an I'm sorry look. " I signed a contract which means by next week. Kumiko Tachibana will be a professional singer after her three year break." Kaiya announced as her voice getting higher by the second.

3…2…1

" kaiya No,no NO!" yelled kukai. "I'm not letting you do th" he lowered his voice when he saw the terrified look in his sister eyes. " kukai, we promised, we wouldn't yell" Kaidou,the oldest replied. " gomen, I should have told you first." Kaiya apologised with tears falling down her eyes . kukai hugged his sister and wiped her tears from her face. " your right, you should have." Kaidou stated " but since you've already signed the contract, there's not much we can do." Shuusui the second oldest finished. Kaiya smiled a little happy that most of her family members understood. " plus I'm sure we can forgive you since you're no longer going to be home schooled."

Kaiya's eyes widened as she looked at her father as he nodded his head. " so I'm going to start an actual high school?" kaiya asked trying to contain her excitement. Kukai nodded. " will you let me have my moment?" kaiya asked. Her brothers laughed as they found it funny that one minute their little sister was crying and now she's screaming down the house.

" lets just set some rules." Shuusui started. The rest of the Souma family groaned. " number one. Kaiya has to come home with Kukai …" and the list goes on. But Kaiya wasn't listening, she was resting her head on her twins neck and curled up in a ball . **_' it's the only way. It's the only way to find him, it's the only way to find out why he did this to us, it's the only way to make him pay, it was the only way to get what I truly want and that … is revenge' _**she thought as she fell asleep.

kukai brought his sister upstairs, into the room that they shared and placed him on his bed. He lay down next to her caressing her sleeping face. " kukai" Kaiya whispered. " just for tonight K" he replied as he hugged her. " just for tonight." She buried her face face in his chest and the two fell into a deep slumber.

**_Well that is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that I repeated their thoughts but I tought it would be more effective tat way. So tell me if you think that I should stop doing that or I should continue repating there thought. A review is always appreciated! I will also take any constructive criticism. If I get a few reviews & favourites/ follows I''l carry on so please review if you want to see more of this story, if you don't I might be discourage and stop. ( wow this A/N is way to long, maybe I should end it) JADA IS OUT! _**


End file.
